Fires that Ever Burn
by inuhime313
Summary: We have seen how the journey has effected the men, but what about the women closest to them? An elf princess awaits her ranger. Another princess awaits her prince. Another woman hopes for her fiancé to return. Aragorn/OC Legolas/Arwen Boromir/OC/Eomer
1. Boromir's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do own Gwirawen and Talema though.

The White City was quiet as it awaited the return of the army of Gondor. The army had gone to take back Osgiliath from the forces of Mordor. At the top of Minas Tirith there is a stone courtyard with a bare white tree, the tree of the king. A woman with brown hair and pale skin stood at the edge of the courtyard over looking the plains between the two cities. She awaited the return of the army and more importantly her fiancé. He was the son of the Steward of Gondor and his name was Boromir.

After days of waiting she saw the army exit Osgiliath. She smiled and ran from the courtyard and into the palace. She entered the throne room and the Steward of Gondor; Lord Denethor looked up from the parchment that he had been reviewing when he had heard her enter. "What is it Gwirawen?" Denethor asked. Gwirawen could tell he was edgy at the moment.

"My Lord the army is returning," Gwirawen said. She was bursting with happiness. Denethor jumped up from his throne and ran out to the stone courtyard with Gwirawen right behind him.

---

It had been at least an hour or so since the army had reached the gates and many of Minas Tirith's citizens were there to greet the soldiers' home. Two men emerged from the crowd. "Let's go home little brother," the older man said. He had sandy blonde hair and wore sliver armor with the design of the white tree on it.

"You just want to see Gwirawen again," the younger of the two said in a teasing tone. He had the same sandy blonde hair but he wore simpler armor.

"I have missed her terribly," the older brother admitted.

They climbed up to the top of Minas Tirith where they were met by the Court of Gondor. Denethor was in front and he hugged the older of the two brothers. "Boromir, my first born, how did you do?" Denethor asked.

"Osgiliath has been retaken for Gondor," Boromir said and his father beamed.

"I hear that you destroyed the enemy almost single handedly," Denethor praised.

"They exaggerate," Boromir said. "The victory also goes to Faramir." Faramir came to stand next to his brother.

"If it wasn't for Faramir the city would still be standing," Denethor said coldly. "Did I not entrust you to protect it?"

"I would have but our numbers were too few." Faramir argued.

Denethor looked at his youngest son coolly once more then his demeanor changed. "Come we have a celebration ready." Denethor and the rest of the court started to return to the palace.

A woman with black hair stepped to face the brothers. She wore a simple blue dress and her hair was tied back in a knot. "My Lady sends her apologies for not meeting you here but she wishes to see you in her room," the woman said.

"Thank you Talema." Boromir smiled at her and she bowed.

"I will keep father at bay until you can come back," Faramir said. "But don't take too long." Boromir laughed and set off for a different entrance to the palace.

---

Boromir knocked on the thick wooden door when he had reached Gwirawen's chambers. "Come in," he heard her voice say. Boromir opened the door and closed it behind him. Gwirawen stood on her stone balcony over looking the city she was wearing a white; almost see through dress that she had gotten from Rivendell before she had come to Gondor. Her hair was flowing down her back and had little white leaf clips in her brown locks. She turned to face him. "I have missed you."

Boromir walked to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Her stomach wasn't flat as most women in the palace were. She had a small round belly. As far as she knew it didn't bother Boromir. "I missed you as well," Boromir whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I heard your father is holding a celebration for your return," Gwirawen said as she rested her head on his cool armor.

"I would much rather stay here," Boromir said. Gwirawen pulled away from him and opened her wardrobe. She pulled out a sliver dress.

"Well we have to go," Gwirawen said with a sigh. "Your father would never forgive you if you didn't go."

"I think I could live with that," Boromir said as he leaned on the stone wall near the balcony. Gwirawen shot him a look.

"Don't look," Gwirawen said as she turned her finger into a circle. Boromir nodded and turned around so his back was turned.

---

Faramir feared that he would die from boredom as he tried to buy Boromir some time with Gwirawen. He sighed with relief when he saw Boromir and Gwirawen slip into the hall. He excused himself and went over to join Gwirawen and his brother. "It took you long enough," Faramir hissed at his brother.

"I could have just left you here and not come at all," Boromir said.

Faramir chose to ignore his brother for a minute. "Lady Gwirawen it is good to see you again." He kissed her hand.

They all saw Denethor coming toward them. "Can he not give us a moment of peace?" Boromir asked quietly so only Faramir and Gwirawen could hear him.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you were not coming," Denethor said as he sipped some wine from his goblet.

"This is to celebrate our coming home; it would be rude not to come," Boromir said.

"Would you care to dance Gwirawen?" Faramir asked.

Before Gwirawen could answer Denethor scolded Faramir. "Do you not think the first dance belongs to Boromir?"

Gwirawen was so sick of his attitude toward Faramir. "Yes Faramir, I would love to," Gwirawen said as she let Faramir lead her into the dancing couples.


	2. Leaving Gondor

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Lord Denethor looked up from his breakfast as he heard the doors to the throne room open. The scouts he had sent out had returned. "My Lord," one of the men said as they all bowed to him.

"What news do you bring to me?" Denethor asked.

"Word has broken out about the one ring," he replied. "It is said that the ring resides in Rivendell as we speak."

"Find Boromir and tell him I must speak with him." Denethor commanded and the scouts bowed and left.

---

Boromir, Gwirawen, and Faramir were sitting on the grass in one of the smaller courtyards of the palace trying to hide from duty for as long as humanly possible. They were mostly reminiscing about the past and talking of their hopes for the future. "I hope one day I can pass my title to you Faramir," Boromir said. "Then I can settle down with my beautiful wife and my children."

"I am not your wife yet," Gwirawen reminded him.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Faramir asked, almost teasingly to his brother. Boromir turned and looked at Gwirawen and grabbed her hand.

"I am not sure if we have figured that out yet," Boromir said, looking back at Faramir.

"Well you had better set a date and soon," Faramir said. "You will have father on your backside if you don't."

"We wouldn't want that now do we?" Gwirawen asked teasingly.

"No, that would definitely not be any good." Boromir agreed.

One of the scouts came into the courtyard and sighed in relief at the sight of Boromir. Lord Denethor was getting impatient. "Lord Boromir," He called to the Steward's son. The three adults looked up and they groaned inward. They had been found. "Your father wishes for your presence."

"Thank you Seon," Boromir said as he stood and helped Gwirawen stand. "Well we best not keep him waiting."

---

Denethor sat at a table eating baby tomatoes when they entered the throne room. "You asked to see me father?" Boromir asked.

"Yes I have a mission for you." Denethor motioned for them to sit so he could continue. They all sat around the table as he had asked. "The ring of power has been found and it lies in Rivendell as we speak." Boromir squeezed Gwirawen's hand and Gwirawen shared a worried look with Faramir. "Gondor needs this weapon. We have fought for far too long to let this gift fall into the hands of the elves. Boromir you must go to Rivendell to bring it to Gondor. We could use Sauron's own creation against him."

"A gift is it?" Gwirawen asked. "Are you mad? No one can use the ring for good. It is pure evil trapped in the shape of a small golden band."

"And what would a woman know of such things?" Denethor asked.

"Just because I am ignorant in the ways of war does not mean I do not have common sense," Gwirawen countered.

Denethor was about to counter but Boromir cut him off. "My place is in Gondor not Rivendell."

"Would you deny your own father?" Denethor demanded.

"If the need to go to Rivendell is that great, send me instead," Faramir offered.

"I entrust this mission only to your brother," Denethor said.

"Then allow me to go with him," Gwirawen said.

"It is too dangerous," Boromir argued.

"It is just as dangerous here," Gwirawen countered. "I just want to see Rivendell again. If anything should happen and you would have to leave, I swear I will return to Gondor without a fight."

Boromir looked at his father for an answer. "You may take her with you," Denethor said then he waved his hand telling them to leave.

---

"My lady, do think this wise?" Talema asked as she helped her lady pack a saddlebag. "To leave the protection of the city at such a late hour is practically suicide."

"I will be fine," Gwirawen said. "I will have Boromir with me and he will not allow anything to harm me."

"It is almost time to leave," Talema said. "I will go down to the stables and make sure they have your horse saddled."

"Thank you for everything," Gwirawen said as she pulled her handmaiden into a hug. "I hope you will remain safe." Talema pulled away and bowed before leaving. Gwirawen changed into a powder blue dress with long sleeves that reached her knees. She pulled her hair into a bun knot and slipped on a shear cloak before picking up her saddlebag and going down to the stables.

When she got down there her grey mare was saddled and Boromir was mounting his horse. A stable hand gave her the reins. "I wasn't sure if you wanted a lady's saddle or not," He stuttered. Gwirawen looked at the saddle and it wasn't a lady's saddle.

"It doesn't matter," She said. She put the saddlebag around the saddle's horn and mounted her mare.

"Are you ready?" Boromir asked and Gwirawen nodded. They nudged there horses and they set off in a trot through the city and out the gate.

---

They rode half a day before nightfall when they decided to stop for the night. Boromir had found a deer that he skinned and they put it over a fire. "Why did you really want to come?" Boromir asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with you without anyone interrupting us," Gwirawen said truthfully. "It seems like every time we are talking we don't seem to find the chance to finish the conversation."

"Well which one would you like to finish?" Boromir asked as he pulled the deer from the fire and cut it with his hunting knife.

"Are you teasing me?" Gwirawen asked.

"Tease you?" Boromir looked up at her. "I would be much too afraid to tease a Lady of Gondor." Boromir laughed and she laughed with him.

"Well, I do have a temper," Gwirawen said.

"When I first met you I was surprised you didn't have red hair," Boromir teased. Gwirawen just shook her head and looked up at the stars. Boromir handed her some meat and she ate it slowly.

"I think I am going to fall asleep," Gwirawen said as she yawned. Boromir sat against a tree and he pulled her to him and put a protecting arm around her waist. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

A/N: I'm glad to see the favorites. Only one review? Thank you for reviewing. Now please review this chapter.


	3. Rivendell

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

The Gondorians neared the Elvish city around midday a month after they had left the White City. "It shouldn't be too much further ahead," Gwirawen said as she looked around trying to remember the way to the city. It had been quite some time since the last time she had come to Rivendell.

"I'm sure we are going in the right direction," Boromir told her as he looked ahead of them.

"What makes you think that?" She asked as she followed his gaze. Gwirawen's question was answered when she saw two brown haired elves ahead.

"They wouldn't travel too far away from the city in these dark times," Boromir commented before he looked at her with a playful smirk.

"You are quite full of yourself," Gwirawen muttered under her breath. He just shot her another playful smirk and rode after the elves. Gwirawen took one more look at the wilderness before riding after Boromir.

---

As Gwirawen and Boromir rode up they could see that many other races had come to claim the ring. There were elves of the Woodland Realm, dwarves from Moria, and wizards from the outskirts. A brown haired elf came to hold the horse's reins as Gwirawen dismounted. She nodded her thanks before turning to look at the city she had seen long ago.

It had not changed, and was just as beautiful as it had ever been. The soft sounds of the waterfall in the distance made everything more majestic. A female elf with blonde hair came up to the couple. "My name is Cithien," She said. "If you will follow me I will show you to your rooms." Boromir nodded to her and they followed the woman.

"My name is Gwirawen and this is Boromir," She introduced them.

"My lord and lady, let me know if you need anything," Cithien said as she stopped in front of two doors. "This is your room Lady Gwirawen." She motioned to the left door. "And this is your room Lord Boromir." She motioned to the right. "I will come to get you before dinner tonight and I will have bath water brought up for you."

The elf turned and walked down the hall. Gwirawen turned to Boromir and let out a sigh. "The first thing I'm going to do is take a long nap," She yawned.

"It was a long ride," He agreed. Boromir kissed his fiancé's forehead.

Someone slammed into Gwirawen and she fell into Boromir who caught her. She saw Boromir check her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. It took Gwirawen a moment before she realized what happened.

They looked over and saw a little man stand up from the ground rubbing his head. "Pippin look what you did now." A voice snapped from halfway down the hall. Three more short men were walking toward them.

"I'm sorry my lady," he blushed as he looked at Gwirawen. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I hope you weren't hurt."

"No I'm fine," Gwirawen said as Boromir helped her upright.

"I'm Pippin by the way," he told them as his friends came closer.

"I apologize for my cousin," one of the said.

"There is no need for that," Gwirawen assured him. "He already has."

The fatter one glared at Pippin. "It is just like a Took to run amok in a palace."

She noticed the fourth small man had not said anything like the others had. In fact he looked tired and ill. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "I'm fine."

"He is recovering that's all," the fatter one told them. "Isn't that right Mister Frodo?"

Frodo didn't say anything.

"Well I hope to see you all at the banquet," Boromir said politely. Gwirawen could tell Boromir was tired and he wanted sleep before dinner just like she did. The four small men nodded to them and went back to their business.

---

Gwirawen stretched as she awoke. That nap had done her good. Her back had been sore from sleeping on the ground, and it felt good to finally get to sleep in a bed again. She heard the door to her room open and moments later Cithien came in her line of vision. "I thought you might like a bath before dinner." Gwirawen heard the elf set something on the floor and sat up and saw a bucket of water.

"I would like to freshen up," She said as she yawned.

"While you are in the bath, I will get you a dress for dinner," Cithien bowed before picking up to bucket and carrying it to a brass tub in the corner of the room. "You had better get in soon or the water will be cold." After the warning Cithien left to find a dress that would fit and look good on Gwirawen.

---

A black haired elf sat at her vanity table brushing out her hair. She wanted to look her best tonight. Her love had returned to Rivendell, even if it was for a short while she planed to make the best of it. The door to her bedroom and another female elf entered. "You are ready already?" The elf asked as she looked at the other elf through the mirror.

"Legolas asked me to go for a walk with him before dinner," the other female elf admitted with a blush on her cheeks.

"Arwen, why do you still blush like a little girl whenever you speak of him?" The elf spun in her chair to face Arwen.

"It is the same reason you blush whenever you see Aragorn again for the first time after a long while," Arwen said.

"I don't blush," she denied.

"Oh you do too Eowebrilia," Arwen teased.

"Why do you always pick on me?" Eowebrilia asked as her head dropped in fake hurt.

"It is a sister's job to pick on her siblings," Arwen said like it was a known fact.

"I thought that was the older sister's job," Eowebrilia said as she looked up again.

The door opened again and this time it was Cithien. "I was wondering if I could borrow one of your dresses Lady Eowebrilia." She bowed to the sisters. It wasn't necessary seeing how they were good friends, but Cithien found it more proper.

"Of course," Eowebrilia nodded and rose to grab a dress from her closet.

"You want to look your best when Haldir arrives don't you?" Arwen teased.

"Haldir didn't make the journey with the rest of the elves," Cithien said sadly. "He wanted to, but he was on border patrol."

"I'm sure you will see him again," Eowebrilia said as she returned with a dress. "Trust me there was a time where I feared Aragorn may never return. They always return in the end." Eowebrilia handed Cithien a dark green dress.

"I must confess the dress is not for me," the female elf said. "It is for a Lady of Gondor who arrived with Lord Boromir."

"I don't mind," Eowebrilia assured her.

"Thank you my lady," Cithien thanked her as she bowed. "I'm sure she will look beautiful in this color." She turned to leave but turned back to the sisters. "Good luck with your men." The handmaiden left leaving the princesses blushing dark red.

---

Gwirawen stepped out of the brass tub and grabbed the towels the elf handmaiden had left on the vanity. She wrapped herself in one and used the other to dry out her hair.

Cithien came into the room and set a dress she was carrying on the unmade bed. "Would you like help with your hair?" The elf asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Gwirawen said as she sat on a stool that was in front of her vanity. Cithien came up behind her and began brushing out her dark hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come with Lord Boromir?" She asked.

"I wanted to spend time with him," Gwirawen answered. "In Gondor it seems we can never find time for each other."

"That makes a relationship hard," Cithien said as she braided Gwirawen's hair.

"Do you have someone special?" She asked.

"He lives in Lothlorien," Cithien said as she turned the braid into a milkmaid braid. "It can be hard sometimes, not know where he is, not knowing what he is doing, not knowing if he is well."

"Why don't you go and live with him?" Gwirawen asked. "That way you can be together."

"He clams the roads are too dangerous for me to come now," Cithien explained as she grabbed the dress off of the bed. "He wishes for me to remain safe."

Gwirawen nodded. "It shows he loves you." The elf handed her the dress and left to give Gwirawen some privacy.

A/N: I would like to thank Ayluy for reviewing the the last chapter. Come on guys please review. Tell me what you think.


	4. Dinner Conversations

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Eowebrilia walked out to the dining room, which was an open room in the east wing of the palace. The room had beautiful columns lining the sides of the room. There was a long oak table in the middle of the room.

She looked around at the people who had already gathered in the room and didn't see who she was looking for. Eowebrilia sighed in disappointment. She straightened her light blue dress before walking further into the crowded room.

"Eowebrilia," She heard a voice behind her call. She turned to find the Prince of Mirkwood making his way toward her.

"I'm surprised to see you," Eowebrilia said. "I thought you would be with my sister."

"I would be, but I can't seem to find her," Legolas told her. He looked around once more before turning back to her.

"Have you seen Aragorn?" Eowebrilia asked.

"Maybe I have," Legolas said mysteriously.

"Look Greenleaf, if you don't tell me where he is…" Eowebrilia started but Arwen came into sight, glaring daggers at her.

"Don't threaten Legolas," Arwen scolded. The prince gave Eowebrilia an 'I'm laughing at you inside' look. Arwen turned swiftly and pulled a fake angry face on. "And you don't get to tease my sister. That is my job."

Legolas chuckled and kissed Arwen. Eowebrilia made a gagging noise. "Hello, I have innocent eyes."

"I have seen you and Aragorn in plenty of other positions…" Arwen started.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone." Eowebrilia turned and walked out of the dining room. She figured Aragorn wasn't hungry and she knew where to find him.

---

Gwirawen stepped out of her room, ready for dinner. She saw Boromir had been waiting for her. He was facing the other way, watching the side gardens that you could see from the bay windows. She put her hand on Boromir's shoulder and he turned around.

Boromir felt his breath catch in his throat. His fiancé was wearing a dark green dress. It had lighter green seer sleeves. The neckline was square and lined with green jewels. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Well I wouldn't look half as good without Cithien's help," Gwirawen admitted.

"Remind me to thank her later." Boromir kissed her forehead before kissing her lips. He rarely did that. It was an innocent kiss.

A throat cleared behind them and they broke apart and saw Cithien standing about three feet away. "If you are ready, I will show you to the dining hall," she offered.

Boromir entwined his fingers with hers'. They shared a look before turned back to Cithien. Gwirawen nodded and the handmaiden led them out of the hall and down to the dining hall.

---

Eowebrilia slipped her shoes off before walking into the large courtyard. There were many trees and very rare flowers that resided in the gardens. She and Aragorn played out here when they were younger.

She dropped her shoes at the base of a tree. She walked down a path that led between the trees. It was a very private place and long ago it became a good place to think. As she reached the end of the path she saw a man with shoulder length black hair. He was on his knees in front of a marble statue of a woman. Eowebrilia knew it was his mother's grave.

"Aragorn," Eowebrilia whispered as she knelled next to him. Aragorn opened his blue eyes and turned his head to look at her. "What troubles you?"

He was silent for a moment. Aragorn just studied the elf princess's face. He put one hand on each of her shoulders and he pulled them into a standing position. "Nothing that you need to worry about, _meleth_," Aragorn assured her.

Eowebrilia made a face that told him she knew he was lying. What surprised him was that she didn't push the matter. "Why aren't you at dinner?" Eowebrilia asked.

"I wasn't hungry," Aragorn said. "You should go and eat."

"And risk a private moment with you?" Eowebrilia made a face. "I don't think so."

Aragorn chuckled and pulled her into a warm embrace. She rested her head against his chest. The velvet from his tunic felt good up against her cheek. One of his hands caught her chin and pulled face up so their eyes met.

Eowebrilia slipped one arm around his neck and her hand was resting on the back of his head. Her fingers played with his hair. She lightly pushed his head forward and their lips met. The kiss lasted for a moment.

"You should go," Aragorn said. "Your father will be angry if you miss dinner."

"Arwen will cover for me," Eowebrilia insisted. "She owes me anyway. Last month Legolas came to see her, and it was only by me that she was able to sneak away."

They heard someone coming up the path and turned to find Eowebrilia's father, Lord Elrond. "Why aren't you two at dinner?"

"Well, why aren't you at dinner?" Eowebrilia countered.

"Arwen told me you weren't feeling well," Elrond said. "I came to check on you. It seems you have made a full recovery."

'Why does she always use that excuse?' Eowebrilia thought. 'It never works with father.'

"She isn't feeling well." Aragorn decided to come to her rescue. "She came to see if I had anything that could help her sore throat."

Elrond looked unconvinced, but said nothing. He only threw a look at Aragorn that let Aragorn know that if anything happened to the female elf it would be his head. It was no secret that Elrond didn't like the fact that his daughter had fallen for the ranger. "I should return to the feast." The elf king threw one more warning look at Aragorn before leaving.

"I owe you one," Eowebrilia told him. Aragorn put one arm behind her knees and picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"A sick woman should be in bed," He insisted.

"Are you going to stay and make sure I don't get worse," She asked.

Aragorn smiled at her. "I will stay, if you promise to behave yourself."

Eowebrilia teasing face turned into fake hurt. "Don't I always?"

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers. I hope this chapter is all good and everything. Review.


	5. Fears

AN: I own nothing. So please don't sue me.

The moonlight shone into the large room, through the open glass doors that led out to a balcony. Eowebrilia rolled over and felt the spot next to her was empty. She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them. Looking around the room, she saw Aragorn standing on her balcony. He was in nothing and was just adding to the good view.

As she stood up, the sheet fell from Eowebrilia's body. She walked over to Aragon and put her arms around his waist as her head found his back. His hand found hers and his fingers stroked hers. "Did I wake you?"

Eowebrilia shook her head. "No…"

Aragorn turned to face her. Their eyes locked, their love and desire for each other was pouring out. His hand found her face and stroked her cheek. Eowebrilia nuzzled into his hand.

"Don't leave me again…" Eowebrilia said in a small voice. She hadn't been able to escape the feeling since she saw him earlier that night. She was afraid he was going to leave this place, leave her again.

His hand tipped her face up, so he could look into her eyes. "I don't know what is going to happen. I will know more after the council."

Eowebrilia pet his chest slowly. "If you leave…Will you take me with you?"

Aragorn knew this world was getting even more dangerous. He couldn't put her at risk. But, at the same time he didn't want to crush her hopes of their future. "It depends on where this path will take me."

Eowebrilia nodded, accepting this. Aragorn pulled her back into her bedroom. He pulled her down onto the bed. They soon became lost in their dance of desire, forgetting about their worries.

000

Gwirawen walked through the gardens. She had been waiting for Boromir for what seemed like hours and had gotten a little restless. He had been at council longer than she had thought.

There seemed to be something thick in the air. Gwirawen was starting to worry about Boromir. She had started to convince herself that something was wrong. As she rounded the corner, she saw an elf woman sitting in the grass. They were about the same height.

Gwirawen started to take another path, not wanting to disturb the woman, but she looked up and got eye of her. "Wait," she said. "Come and join me."

As she turned, Gwirawen saw the woman stand up and motion to the bench nearby. The women walked over and sat down. "You look worried," she said.

Gwirawen nodded. "It is my fiancé…He has been in council for a long while. I am starting to worry about him."

The elf nodded. "I understand. How do you like Rivendell?" The woman was obviously trying to take her mind off of it.

"It is beautiful," Gwirawen answered. "I have always loved it, even when I was a little girl."

"You have been here before?" the woman looked a little confused. "There aren't many men that come here anymore."

"My father was a traveler. My mother and I often came with him." Gwirawen told her. "We have been all over Middle Earth."

The woman nodded slowly. "It is just strange I never saw you before. My father usually tells my sister and me about visitors."

"You are Lord Elrond's daughter?"

"Yes, my name is Eowebrilia."

000

Boromir was still frustrated from the council. He still couldn't believe that a ranger had a claim to the throne that he and his family had taken care of for so long. This ranger hadn't been there to defend the people. Boromir himself had been doing that.

The sound of women's laughter caught his eye. He looked up to see Gwirawen and an elf woman sitting there in the garden. Boromir walked over to them. The elf seemed to notice his presence first.

Eowebrilia stood up and smiled to her. "It was nice to meet you. I am sure we will talk again." She nodded to Boromir before she left.

Gwirawen jumped up and hugged Boromir. "I was starting to worry."

_If that was making her worry, then she will worry herself to death after I leave._ Boromir thought to himself. "I have news from the council."

Gwirawen sat and waited for him to tell her. Boromir sighed. He didn't want to tell her, out of the fear that she would take it badly. He sat down next to her and took her hand gently. "I am leaving…without you."

A/N: OK! Sorry! I know it has been 2 years since this has been updated! But life got in my way. I started college and I have no time anymore. I have not given up on the story. Please review.


	6. The Hard Truth

A/N: See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

As the sun started to set, Eowebrilia went looking for Aragorn. She had left Gwirawen in the care of Boromir, not wanting to be rude to the other woman, but she had to see Aragorn. He had been on her mind the whole time. Nerves were filling her to the brim. The council had obviously decided the fate of the ring. Eowebrilia wanted to know what impact that the decision would have on their lives.

She found him once again in front of his mother's grave. Eowebrilia waited silently, not wanting to disturb him. This was a sacred place to the ranger. Aragorn looked up at her and stood slowly. Eowebrilia walked over and touches his cheek, his beard tickling her hand. "What has happened?"

Sighing to himself, Aragorn knew he couldn't lie to her. She could sense there was something going on, she always could. "Frodo is taking the ring to Mordor."

"He…is a very brave hobbit…" Eowebrilia said softly as her eyes got a little wide. She couldn't believe that such a small person could take on such a large task. This was a dangerous task for only one man to undertake.

"Frodo will be taking eight companions with him." Aragorn watched his elf lover's eyes widen.

This information hit Eowebrilia like a ton of bricks. She knew what this meant. In her heart, she knew Aragorn would be one of the eight. He had become very protective of his hobbit friends. "No. You can't go! Not now!"

"We leave in a month." Aragorn told her simply.

He watched as Eowebrilia head dropped. Tears flowed from her eyes. Seeing those tears made his heart hurt. Aragorn had not been prepared to see her cry. He didn't want to leave her, but something told him he had to. Aragorn knew that this was his path.

"What about us?" she asked in almost a whisper but the tone in her voice told Aragorn she was dreading his answer.

"I don't know." Aragorn only wanted to be honest with her. Eowebrilia sniffed before clinging to him. Her heart felt like it was cracking. It hurt so much. The feeling of his hands on her back gave her little comfort. She was going to lose him again.

000

After just sitting with Boromir for a few moments, Gwirawen still couldn't speak. She was almost in shock. Boromir was leaving her and wouldn't return with her. He had left her before many times before, but this time seemed different. There was a darkness that had formed and it was getting worse.

"What about our wedding?" Gwirawen asked.

"We will have to postpone it," Boromir sighed. They have put off their wedding three times already and this was really starting to frustrate him. She shared his frustration. It felt as though they would never be allowed to get married.

Gwirawen's mind was going a million miles an hour. This was so much to take in. Boromir was going to Mordor and she would have to return to Gondor alone. There was a fear that he wouldn't return. She wanted to marry him so much, even more now that he was leaving for only God knows how long.

"No!" Gwirawen stood up. "We won't postpone it. We will have it here, before you leave."

The idea sounded amazing to Boromir. He wanted to marry her before he left. The problem was that they didn't have anything planed or ready.

"Our family won't be here and you don't have your dress," Boromir told her.

"I don't care about any of that," Gwirawen persisted. "I want to marry you and we will be married. Gandalf can marry us in the gardens. Please, don't make me wait."

As he studied his fiancé's face, Boromir could tell that she was serious. She was afraid he wouldn't come back and he understood why. Mordor was not a place one would go on a vacation. There was a real chance he wouldn't come back. Boromir pushed that to the back of his head and smiled.

"Let's get married," Boromir agreed.

Gwirawen's face lit up like the night sky when fireworks were going off. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Let's get married!"

000

The night seemed to pass all too quickly. Eowebrilia hadn't slept very well that night. She had tried but her dreams were violent and heart breaking. They were of Aragorn leaving and never coming back. Worry and fear had never been so strong before for her.

Wind was catching the trees and blowing a few leaves around. One caught in her hair and before she could remove it, someone else did. The hand belonged to Arwen. She dropped the leaf back on the ground and put an arm around her sister.

"Did you sleep at all?" Arwen asked after she saw her sister's red eyes.

"Not very well," Eowebrilia answered, almost bitterly.

"Neither did I," Arwen told her. "Did Aragorn tell you?"

All Eowebrilia could do was nod. She couldn't speak about him leaving. There seemed to be a knot in her throat every time she tried. If it was this hard for her, Eowebrilia knew it must have been just as hard for Arwen.

"They'll come back," Arwen said. "I know they will."

"Even if they come back, I don't think Aragorn will feel the same," Eowebrilia said so softly that Arwen almost missed it.

"What would make you think that?" Arwen asked. "He loves you."

"We have been drifting apart." Eowebrilia looked at her feet. She couldn't look at her sister as she voiced her worst fear. "He seems so distant and I don't know what to do. I can't help him."

"All we can do is be there," Arwen tried to offer her sister a solution. "We can love them, distract them from their problems, and try to make their lives a little easier. We cannot take away their problems. We can't fight their battles for them. They have to face them on their own sometimes."

Eowebrilia looked up at Arwen and a tear fell from her cheek. "I don't think he loves me anymore."

Arwen pulled her older sister close and pet her back. "That is rubbish and you know it. Now stop being a child. I command you."

As she pulled away from Arwen, Eowebrilia raised an eyebrow. "You command me?"

"I do," Arwen nodded and hooked arms with Eowebrilia. "Come on, I need to hit something so you have to come train with me."

The two sisters looked at each other then laughed. Eowebrilia nodded and Arwen led her away. Their fears and worry seemed to melt away for the moment.

**A/N: I have a new spark for this story so hopefully I will be able to update before. I have had horrible writers block. I seem to be back in my groove so we will see. Review and I will see you guys later!**


End file.
